Voeux exaucé
by esiol
Summary: Traduit de l'anglais: Ce qui se passe après la scène du jogging dans le parc, histoire en deux parties.
1. Chapter 1

**Démenti: ceci est une simple fiction écrite pour le plaisir. Je ne possède Beauty and the Beast d'aucune façon.**

_[Démenti de la traductrice: moi je possède rien du tout, même pas la fiction xD je ne fait que traduire humblement. Tout ce que j'écris qui n'est pas de l'auteur sera entre crochet, en italique et sous cette police d'écriture.]_

**Un cottage dans les bois**

_Donc tu y vas ? Dit Catherine avec une expression sévère qui effraya quelque peu Vincent._

_Ce n'était pas une question._

_Ouais... je.. j'y ai réfléchis, bégaya-t-il, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Écoute je ne veux pas te blesser, d'accord ? C'est juste que... Alex et moi... nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire._

Cath ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle lui tourna le dos et recommença à courir, mais il était plus rapide et lui attrapa le bras, la retenant, essayant de gagner du temps pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle eut une réaction féroce et rapide, ses yeux noisette s'assombrissant d'un feu furieux que Vincent n'avait jamais vu avant.

- Enlève ta main dégoûtante de mon bras si tu veux la garder ! Siffla-t-elle, ses narines s'agrandissant sous la colère.

Il eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique, comme si elle avait émit un choc qui repoussa sa main instantanément.

Dégoûtante ! Après tout c'est ce qu'il était, non ? Dégoûtant ! Une Bête !

- Je te souhaite d'avoir une vie chouette et fantasque, Keller ! Furent ses derniers mots avant de partir, reprenant son jogging.

Il resta là, à la regarder courir. S'enfuir lui de lui. Parce qu'il était dégoûtant.

Il était inutile de lui courir après. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ? Il était venu pour s'excuser ! Pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas faire ? Pourquoi en faisait-elle tout un plat ?

Ce n'était pas elle. C'était lui. Et Alex. Lui retrouvant son ancienne vie. Sa liberté. Et rendre Alex de nouveau heureuse. Lui rendre les dix années de sa vie qu'elle avait passé à le pleurer. Et libérer JT et Catherine au passage.

En quoi était-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas aussi douce et compréhensive qu'Alex ? Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas combien il se sentait bien grâce à Alex ?

Fantasque ? Qui était fantasque ?

Il n'y avait rien de fantasque dans son état près d'Alex, dans la façon dont elle le regardait. Avec elle il se sentait jeune, heureux, et libre. Il se sentait méritant. Elle ne le regardait pas avec peur ou pitié. Il ne sentait pas dégoûtant avec elle. Il ne se sentait pas comme une bête.

Alors il lui tourna le dos aussi, prenant le chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

_Très bien, fais comme tu veux, c'est mieux comme ça de toute façon !_ Pensa-t-il.

Il irait au cottage avec Alex. Et il allait tout lui expliquer. Et ensuite ils partiraient pour le Niger. Et il ne verrait plus jamais Catherine.

Cette pensée lui coupa le souffle. Il ne verrait plus jamais Catherine ! Elle ne ferait plus partie de sa vie. Son cœur se contracta de douleur. Il ne reverrait plus Catherine !

_Non ! Non !_ Pensa-t-il en secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. _J'aimais Alex autrefois ! Je peux le faire ! Elle n'a pas changé, je peux encore l'aimer ! Je peux encore avoir une vie ! J'aurais encore une vie !_

Il essaya à nouveau de parler à Catherine, seulement pour lui faire savoir quand il partirait et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle ne répondit pas à ses appels. Il alla à son appartement, juste pour vérifier, juste pour voir si tout allait bien parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas résondre à ses appels. Mais les fenêtres de l'appartement étaient fermées.

Elle était là. Il le savait. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Mes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Il appela. Elle ne décrocha pas. Il la vit regarder le téléphone. Elle savait qui l'appelait.

Il alla jusqu'aux escaliers de secours et toqua à la fenêtre. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et, délibérément, lentement, elle tira les rideaux.

Il ne reverrait jamais plus Catherine.

Ils allèrent au cottage. Celui des parents d'Alex. Et elle était si heureuse. Et tout était intacte, exactement comme dans son souvenir, exactement comme quand il était humain. Et il ressentit une immense tendresse pour cette femme douce qui l'avait aidé quand il en avait le plus besoin.

Et ses lèvres étaient si proches de lui. Et elle ne le voyait pas comme une Bête. Et elle ne savait rien de son secret. Et elle l'aimait. Et il allait accepter son offre. Et il serait heureux, normal et humain.

Et il ne reverrait plus Catherine.

Alex ne voulait pas parler. Elle ne cessait de se serrer contre lui, regardant ses lèvres avec des yeux séducteurs. Et elle sentait délicieusement bon. Et sa peau était si chaude. Et si proche. Et elle était tellement heureuse. Puis il décida qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler.

Il se contrôlait. Le sérum avait fonctionné. A présent il pouvait contrôler ses transformations. Il en était capable. Il pouvait être humain à nouveau. Elle n'était pas obligée de savoir. Elle n'était pas obligée de le regarder avec effroi. Elle n'était pas obligée de savoir qu'il était dégoûtant. Et ses lèvres étaient si proches.

Et ses lèvres étaient si différentes de celles de Catherine. Celles de Catherine étaient douces et elles formaient son sourire. Et le sourire de Catherine était si beau, tellement plus beau que celui d'Alex. Et Catherine était plus tendre. Il aimait Catherine.

Mais il ne reverrait plus jamais Catherine.

Et il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir à nouveau l'esprit. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à Catherine maintenant. Ses fenêtres étaient fermées. Et elle connaissait la Bête. Et elle ne le verrait jamais comme Vinnie, il serait toujours la Bête pour elle. Et elle ne serait jamais libre comme il voulait l'être. Et voir Catherine heureuse était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Et il ne la verrait pas heureuse.

Parce qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Catherine.

Et les lèvres d'Alex étaient là. Et elle croyait qu'il était humain. Et elle le voyait comme tel. Et elle était proche, et sa peau était chaude. Et son odeur l'intoxiquait.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'instant fut perdu.

Il alla voir qui c'était, toujours enivré par le parfum d'Alex et par ses lèvres. Catherine se tenait là. Mais en même temps ce n'était pas elle. C'était une simple flic qui faisait son boulot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Vincent, confus et surpris.

- Vous devez sortir d'ici ! Maintenant ! Muirfield arrive ! Répondit-elle rapidement, froidement, entrant à l'intérieur du cottage en coup de vent et allant à la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors.

Et elle ne le regarda pas.

- Catherine ? Appela Alex, complètement perdue.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle continua à fixer l'extérieur, cherchant une menace. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui donner une explication. Ça n'était pas ses affaires. Elle était ici uniquement à cause de la menace. Ça ne la concernait plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Alex à Vincent, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

Alex, il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici ! Je vais chercher nos sacs ! Dit-il fermement, évitant ses questions.

Il entendit Alex demander à Catherine s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux et il se figea, attendant sa réponse. Catherine lui répondit que sa présence ici n'avait aucun rapport.

- Ce n'était pas un non, répondit agressivement la rousse.

- Ce n'était pas un oui non plus. Écoute, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous et il ne se passera rien. Il est ici, avec toi, et je suis simplement son garde du corps, dit-elle.

Si froide. Si composée. Si professionnelle. Rien à voir avec Catherine.

Et l'entendre dire ces mots lui fit mal au cœur. Parce qu'il entendit. Il entendit la légère hésitation quand elle les dit, la douleur que ces mots provoquaient chez elle. Et tout son amour pour Catherine ressurgit, frappant sa poitrine avec force. Et il se détesta. Il l'avait blessée. Parce qu'il était dégoûtant.

- Ça n'explique toujours pas ce que tu fais ici ! Exigea Alex, perdant visiblement le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait.

- J'ai rien à t'expliquer ! Je ne te dois rien ! Je ne t'ai rien enlevé ! Je suis ici parce que je veux qu'aucun de vous ne soit blessé ! Aucun de vous, tu m'entends ? Même si tu m'as tout pris, je ne crois pas que tu mérites de mourir pour ça ! Alors ferme-la et sois une adulte au moins une fois ! Répondit Catherine en hurlant.

"I don't have nothing to explain to you! I own you nothing! I didn't take anything from you! I'm here because I don't want you both to get hurt! Both of you, you hear me? As much as you took everything from me, I don't think you deserve to die because of this! So shut up and be an adult at least once!" Catherine yelled back.

Ils tentèrent de s'échapper mais c'était trop tard, Muirfield était déjà là et ils devaient se battre. Alex était perdue dans la bataille pour sauver leurs vies, incapable de bouger ou d'aider, trop effrayée par cette situation mortellement dangereuse pour réagir en conséquence. Et Catherine se blessa en voulant la protéger.

Vincent ne parvint pas à se contrôler plus longtemps et la Bête explosa à l'intérieur de lui devant Alex. Et elle hurla. Plusieurs fois. Terrifiée. Tellement terrifiée.

Il tua les agents dans le plus pur style de la Bête, un désordre sanglant, les ravageant avec une furie qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à ressentir depuis longtemps.

Ils s'enfuirent, mais Alex ne le regarda plus une seule fois. Tellement terrifiée.

Ils s'occupèrent des blessures de Catherine dans l'appartement d'Alex parce que la petite brune avait refusé d'aller à l'hôpital en disant qu'il serait impossible d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé sans exposer Vincent.

Puis elle reprit son masque. Froid, composé et poli. Rien à voir avec Catherine. Plus tard, quand il s'arrêta devant son appartement pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, il remarqua ses fenêtres fermées.

Il ne reverrait jamais Catherine.

Il alla voir Alex. Il lui devait une explication. Elle lui dit cependant que ce n'était pas necéssaire. Qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne. Mais que ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle voulait. Et qu'il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait connu autrefois. Et qu'elle n'était plus l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et elle semblait forte. Et libre. Et elle s'était enfin réconcilié avec elle-même. Et elle ne voulait plus de lui.

- Ce qui est drôle c'est que tout ce temps j'ai su que quelque chose clochait ! Que quelque chose te retenait ! Et le plus drôle c'est que ce n'est pas cette 'chose' en quoi tu te transforme qui te retient le plus, affirma-t-elle calmement, d'un ton compréhensif.

Chose ! Car c'est ce qu'il était, non ? Une chose ! Pas un humain. Pas normal. Il ne serait plus jamais humain.

- J'espère que tu pourras arranger les choses avec Catherine, Vincent. Du fond de mon cœur. C'est une femme merveilleuse ! Elle te rendra heureuse ! Dit-elle, embrassent tendrement sa joue avant de fermer la porte de son appartement, le laissant dehors.

Mais elle ne le rendrait pas heureuse, car il ne reverrait jamais Catherine.

**A/N: est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'expliquer ?**

**Les phrases en italiques **_[au début]_** sont les répliques de la série. Je suis désolée si ce n'est pas assez précis.**

**Je ne sais pas si cette histoire est déjà terminée. Attendons de voir ce qui arrivera jeudi. **_[la série est diffusée tous les jeudis soirs sur la chaîne Américaine ABC]_

_[C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Moi je connais la suite donc je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y a deux chapitres parce que je suis une horrible spoileuse mais je vais m'arrêter là, sinon vous allez me détester. Si vous voyez des fautes dites le moi, je suis une incorrigible feignasse et j'ai eu la flemme de me relire, c'était trop long._

_Bonne soirée, ou bonne journée tout le monde !_

_esiol.]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Démenti: ceci est une simple fiction écrite pour le plaisir. Je ne possède Beauty and the Beast d'aucune façon.**

[Démenti de la traductrice: moi je possède rien du tout, même pas la fiction xD je ne fait que traduire humblement. Tout ce que j'écris qui n'est pas de l'auteur sera entre crochet, en italique et sous cette police d'écriture.]

**Une Allée en ville**

Vincent entendit le téléphone sonner à nouveau. C'était tôt le matin. Il savait qu'une seule personne pouvait l'appeler à cette heure. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de répondre. Catherine ne l'appelait plus. JT échangea quelques mots avec elle et raccrocha. Maintenant elle appelait seulement JT. Elle n'avait plus jamais appelé Vincent.

Le guerrier vétéran était quelques fois retourné chez elle. D'accord, pas quelques fois. Il allait chez elle toutes les nuits. Restant dans l'ombre pour ne pas la bouleverser. Juste pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Pour être sûr. Après tout, elle avait été blessée. A cause de lui. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas bénéficier de soins médicaux appropriés. A cause de lui.

Elle l'avait aperçu là deux ou trois fois cependant. Et la réaction de Catherine était toujours la même. A chaque fois elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, prenait une respiration profonde et fermait les rideaux.

Et son cœur saignait à chaque fois. Et il se disait qu'il méritait cette douleur. Parce qu'il l'avait profondément blessée. Si profondément. Et il savait qu'elle souffrait toujours. Et il pouvait entendre son cœur rater un battement à chaque fois qu'elle tirait les rideaux. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça.

Il était la Bête.

La Bête ultime. Car il avait blessé la Belle la plus magnifique.

Et il demandait à Alex de prendre soin d'elle. Il expliqua à son ex-fiancée qu'elle avait refusé de le laisser l'aider. Et Alex alla promptement la voir. Parce qu'elle avait bon cœur. Parce qu'Alex n'était pas une Bête. Et elle refusa l'offre d'Alex. Et il put entendre la douleur dans sa voix quand Catherine s'excusa auprès de l'infirmière. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter la présence de la personne qui lui avait tout pris.

Si sincère. Si polie. Si détruite. Rien à voir avec Catherine.

- Cath a dit que des agents étaient venus au poste et qu'on devait être très prudents. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas aller voir Evan à la morgue pendant un moment et que tu ne devais pas quitter la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que le danger est écarté, l'informa JT d'un ton ennuyé.

- D'accord, répondit Vincent, regardant le mur opposé sans vraiment le voir.

- J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Je ne suis pas ta secrétaire, ni ton répondeur ! Alors arrange ça ! Ordonna sèchement son colocataire.

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour arranger les choses, répondit-il sans conviction.

Si c'était vrai, elle ne m'appellerai pas, remarqua JT avec nonchalance, retournant à son travail.

Et une petite graine d'espoir germa dans son cœur. Et il décida de tenter sa chance. Et il lui envoya des roses rouges. Et il la vit sentir les roses. Et il vit ses yeux s'embuer lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur elles. Et les roses étaient accompagnées d'un mot disant qu'ils devaient discuter. Mais Catherine ne répondit toujours pas à son appel, même après avoir vu les roses.

Elle était dans une allée déserte, inspectant une scène de crime pendant que Tess parlait aux témoins. Il l'attrapa par derrière. Elle se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que c'était lui. Elle se défit de son étreinte comme si c'était du poison. Il lui dit qu'ils avaient besoin de parler. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle regardait le mur par-dessus son épaule. Elle ne le regarda pas une fois.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il avec sincérité.

- On a déjà parlé de ça ! Tu veux discuter d'autre chose ou est-ce que je peux reprendre mon enquête maintenant ? Répliqua Catherine.

Si froide. Si professionnelle. Si insensible. Rien à voir avec Catherine.

- Je n'en aurais pas été capable ! J'étais tellement aveuglé par la perspective et l'espoir d'une vie meilleure ! Tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

- Dommage que tu aies cette épiphanie après qu'Alex t'ai largué ! Dit-elle simplement.

Et elle fixait le mur. Elle ne le regarda pas une fois.

- Non ! Je l'ai réalisé bien avant ! Je l'ai su la première fois où j'ai pensé que je ne te reverrais plus jamais ! Affirma Vincent d'une voix suppliante.

- Et quand était-ce ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Sa voix était froide, atone. Mais il entendit. Il entendit son cœur manquer un battement. D'une certaine façon il savait que la froideur n'était qu'une protection.

- Quand tu m'a souhaité d'avoir une belle vie, confessa-t-il.

Pour la première fois, elle posa les yeux sur lui. Et ils étaient humides.

- Et tu es quand même partis avec elle... chuchota-t-elle.

Tellement de douleur !

- Je pensais que je pouvais le faire ! Je pensais que je pouvais être libre ! Je pensais pouvoir TE libérer !

Mais ça n'était pas entièrement vrai. Et il le savait. Il voulait être libre. C'était son unique but. Et tout le reste devenait secondaire en comparaison de sa liberté. Et il en payait le prix à présent. Il avait été si égoïste !

Parce qu'il était la Bête.

- Quand ai-je demandé d'être libre ? En fait je crois que j'ai été très claire sur le fait que je voulais être attachée, déclara-t-elle très, très doucement.

Seule son ouïe améliorée aurait pu percevoir cette phrase.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Comment est-ce que je peux te le prouver ? Supplia-t-il.

- Il y a des choses qu'on ne peux simplement pas arranger ! Peut-être que c'est un signe. Peut-être que tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, dit-elle.

Sa voix était froide, et elle regardait à nouveau de mur.

- Je dois y retourner, informa-t-elle.

Et elle s'en alla. Et il allait la perdre. Et il devait faire quelque chose. A ce moment précis. Parce qu'il allait la perdre. Et il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Parce que...

- Je t'aime ! Cria-t-il dans son dos.

Et elle se figea. Et il entendit son cœur battre à toute allure. Et il entendit un bref sanglot. Puis il n'y tint plus. Il couru vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne lui rendit pas son étreinte mais ne le repoussa pas non plus. Il la serra plus fort et elle céda.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il tendrement, sincèrement telle une prière.

Elle pleura et il la rapprocha encore.

Je t'aime répéta-t-il.

Il embrassa ses cheveux et enfouit la tête dans son cou.

- Je t'aime dit-il encore.

Elle agrippa sa veste et pressa le visage contre sa poitrine.

- Je t'aime affirma-t-il une fois de plus.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dire, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Et il sourit. Parce qu'il ne la perdrait pas.

Et soudain elle lui entoura la nuque de ses bras. Et soudain, sa bouche couvrait celle de Vincent. Et soudain, elle l'embrassait. Et soudain, il lui rendait son baiser.

Et un désir les épris. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre comme on s'accroche à la vie. Ils ne pouvaient se séparer. Le baiser s'approfondit. Le baiser prit de l'ampleur. Et tous deux voulaient se perdre l'un dans l'autre. Ils n'en avaient jamais assez. Ils n'en auraient jamais assez.

Ils durent se séparer pour respirer. Mais ils étaient toujours étroitement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient se séparer. Ils ne se sépareraient jamais plus. Ils s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais le repousser. Elle ne le laisserait plus jamais partir.

- Je t'aime, affirma-t-il encore.

Et il lui couvrit le visage, les cheveux, le cou de baisers. Elle lui mordait gentiment l'oreille. Elle lui grignotait la joue. Il avait un goût délicieux. Et elle l'aimait. Et elle ne le laisserait plus jamais partir. Et elle ne le laisserait plus jamais la repousser. Et elle ne le repousserait plus jamais.

- Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle.

Et elle se sentit tellement libre, tellement vivante. Tellement heureuse. Et ils ne se sépareraient jamais plus.

**A/N: Je répète: ai-je vraiment besoin d'expliquer ?**

**A propos de l'épisode 12:**

**Honnêtement ? Je l'ai trouvé décevant !**

**Même si Vincent a admit pendant la scène à la fenêtre qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être heureux avec Alex, il était quand même prêt à laisser Cath derrière si tout ça ne s'était pas passé. La seule fois où j'ai vu un homme amoureux et tourmenté c'était pendant la scène du jogging.**

**En gros je pense toujours qu'ils nous on mis la scène de Vincent qui revient vers Catherine uniquement parce qu'Alex l'a rejeté. Et ça c'est un coup de poing dans mon estomac Bestial.**

**J'ai compris toutes ses raisons, mais je n'ai quand même pas vu NOTRE Vincent hier soir. J'en attendais vraiment plus. De mon point de vue, ce n'était pas satisfaisant.**

**Et là ils nous montre une bande annonce qui suggère qu'Alex était avec Muirfield depuis le début. Même si ça expliquerait beaucoup (y compris toutes les scènes où je trouvais que les réactions d'Alex à la présence de Vincent semblaient forcées) j'en viens toujours à penser que Vincent aurait été avec elle et pas avec Catherine si elle l'avait accepté.**

**Je suis quand même triste !**

**A plus !**

_[esiol: c'est vrai que c'était un peu léger quand même, la Cathounette elle pardonne vite « mais oui mais non mais en fait c'est toi que j'aime, t'es pas mon choix de secours, sors avec moi ! » - « Ah ok, ça me rassure ! Par contre là faut qu'j'me protège donc on attends encore quelques épisodes, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? On est plus à ça près ! »_

_Enfin Bref (comme disait Pépin 'Berte à de grands pieds !') C'est ici que se termine ma traduction (et la fic, d'ailleurs) donc laissez-moi vos commentaires, je les transmettrais à l'auteur sauf si c'est pas pour elle mais pour moi et mon ego King Size !_

_Beuzouilles_

_esiol ! ]_


End file.
